La guitarra y el mudo
by Chupipli
Summary: Pequeños sucesos que giran alrededor de 2-D y Noodle. ¡Espero que os gusten!
1. Tabaco

01.- Tabaco.

«Deberías dejarlo ya»; esa frase se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Suspiró, se retiró el flequillo de los ojos, y sacó una cajilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su cazadora, todo mientras caminaba hacia el local de ensayo.

La verdad era que Noodle tenía razón: la cantidad de mierda que se estaba metiendo entre pecho y espalda era bastante considerable, y si seguía así sus pulmones acabarían para el arrastre. Pero hacía ya demasiado tiempo que Murdoc lo había enganchado a ese mal vicio, y su voluntad para dejarlo no era precisamente fuerte.

Entre estas cavilaciones, llegó a su destino antes de tiempo y casi sin darse cuenta. Como el que tenía la llave era el bajista, decidió sentarse en un banco cercano y esperar hasta que sus compañeros, o como mínimo el líder, llegasen. Se sentó, abrió la caja y encendió uno de los cigarrillos. Tranquilamente, dejó que el humo le llenase los pulmones y le diese esa relajación de doble filo.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- se escuchó una voz de chica desde la izquierda. La japonesa se acercaba a él, cargando la guitarra en la espalda.

- Hey, no empieces a sermonearme otra vez...- replicó el muchacho. Pero la expresión de su amiga era suficiente para reprochar sus acciones. Ya esperaba su discurso: que si tenía que cuidarse, que era su salud y nadie más que él mismo podía preocuparse por su bienestar...

Se sorprendió cuando ella siguió caminando, sin haberle dicho nada más. La miró extrañado mientras esta se alejaba. _¿Noodle?,_ la llamó. Sin decir nada, la chica se acercó de nuevo a él; con una escueta explicación de que los demás ya habían llegado, le agarró fuerte del brazo y tiró de él, obligándolo a hacer el camino que quedaba hasta el local corriendo.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡Sabes que me cuesta respirar!- Dijo algo molesto cuando consiguió recuperarse del repentino esfuerzo.

- Eso viene a que te ahogas por culpa de eso que te fumas cada día- respondió ella, enfadada.- Y lo sabes, así que tú verás lo que haces, pedazo de masoca.

Se giró y entró al edificio sin esperarlo, aún con rabia dentro. El chico miró como se alejaba. Luego observó el cigarrillo a medio consumir que todavía tenía entre sus dedos y lo tiró al suelo. Si la cosa seguía así, y de seguro seguiría, ya podía ir tirando a la basura todas las cajetillas que tenía.


	2. Risas

02. Risas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como habían acabado así, en la situación que estaban. La verdad es que esa había sido una tarde bastante normal, parecida a todas las demás: Se habían reunido todos en el piso de la guitarrista para jugar un rato con la consola, como solían hacer cada sábado; tras un rato, habían apalizado a Murdoc un par de veces cada uno y este, algo quemado, le había clavado el codo en las costillas a 2-D, dejándolo dolido y acurrucado en el sofá por unos momentos. Después, habían dejado en pausa el juego y Russel había ayudado a la pequeña a servir la merienda. Luego, tanto bajista como baterista se fueron a arreglar asuntos para un próximo concierto en alguna sala nocturna. 2-D se quedó jugando un rato más, ya que vivía cerca y aún no era tarde. Piques, risas... Hasta ahí, todo bien.

Lo que estaba _muy_ _fuera de lo normal_ era que, en algún momento entre las riñas cariñosas y las cosquillas, uno había acabado encima del otro, apretujados en el sofá. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, notando cada uno la respiración ajena. Sonrojados de calor y jadeando, se dieron cuenta de la situación y enrojecieron aún más. De pura vergüenza, el chico se incorporó de un salto.

-Yo... perdona por est- pero la chica negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, al fin y al cabo solo estábamos divirtiéndonos. ¿O no? Además... - añadió con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia el balcón- a mi no me habría importado seguir.

Antes de que el joven pudiese asimilar completamente el sentido de esa aclaración, sonó el timbre, asustando a ambos. La morena fue hacia el telefonillo y pasó unos segundos hablando.

- Era Murdoc, que ha olvidado los papeles del grupo el muy idiota... voy a bajárselos ahora en un momento.

- Ya se los bajo yo, que es hora ya de que vuelva a casa.- Respondió, mirando el cielo oscurecido.

- Como quieras... espera que los busco.- Examinó toda la sala hasta dar con una carpeta de cartón azul, que le entregó a su amigo. Tras esto, ambos fueron hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un par de besos en la mejilla. Pero él no se movió; en lugar de eso, ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, sin moverse. «A mí no me habría importado seguir», sonó en la mente del chico. Casi sin pensarlo, se acercó poco a poco a ella, le acarició la mejilla y la besó suavemente. Luego, sin dar tiempo a nada más, se fue rápidamente escaleras abajo. Ante eso, la muchacha cerró la puerta con cuidado. Sonrió de nuevo: de todos esos sucesos _tan fuera de lo normal_ había sacado una alegría bastante difícil de quebrar.


End file.
